


Halloween! (Español)

by benjji2795



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holiday, M/M, pure fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonnor on Halloween</p>
<p>Translated by jonnorx on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween! (Español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halloween!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039932) by [benjji2795](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795). 



> Huge shoutout to the translator of this fic <333 I'm really happy that I can present this fic in another language for y'all :)

Jude levantó la vista de su mochila mientras estaba poniendo los libros en su casillero para encontrar a Connor  saltando hacia él, provocando, como hacía a menudo, la imagen de un cachorro entusiasmado en la mente de Jude.

“¡Hola, Jude!” Connor sonrió, derrapando para detenerse mientras Jude cerró su casillero de un golpe y se colgó la mochila en su hombro (te importa; él lo cerró de un golpe no porque estaba enfadado, pero simplemente porque le tomó mucho esfuerzo cerrarlo).

“Hola Con” Respondió Jude, inclinándose y colocando un breve beso en la mejilla de Connor mientras entrelazaba sus manos juntas. La sonrisa de Connor  creció y se sonrojó, seguía sin estar acostumbrado a que Jude mostrara afecto espontáneo en los pasillos del colegio (no que Connor se quejaba).

“B-Bueno, ¿qué esperas hacer para Halloween?” Preguntó Connor mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo para dirigirse a casa.

“No realmente” Jude se encogió de hombros.

“¿Por qué no?”

“La mayoría de casas de acogida en las que estuve no les importaba dejarnos hacer disfraces e ir de truco o trato y cosas como esas.  Y ahora que puedo, creo que soy demasiado mayor para eso.” Explicó Jude con aire despreocupado.

“¡Eh!¡ Yo me disfrazo y voy de truco o trato!” Rebatió Connor, sonando un poco ofendido por el comentario de Jude.

“Sí, pero tú más o menos como un niño de cinco” Jude sonrió y Connor le empujó ligeramente.

“Pero espera, ¿estás diciendo que no quieres ir de truco o trato conmigo?” Cuestionó Connor, su labio inferior comenzaba a sobresalir en un puchero.

“Y-Yo no había estado pensando en eso” Respondió Jude titubeante mientras la expresión de Connor estaba haciéndole pensar de nuevo su plan.

“¡Vamos, Jude! ¡Será divertido!” Suplicó, tirando de la mano de Jude mientras lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

“Oh—Vale, claro.” Contestó Jude. No es como que él se opuso vehementemente a la idea y maldita sea, los ojos de cachorrito de Connor eran sólo imposibles para decir que no.

“¡Si!” Exclamó Connor, tirando de Jude ya que aceleró el paso hacía la casa de Jude. “Ahora, vamos, tenemos que averiguar con que disfraces vamos a ir.”

“¿Star Wars?” Preguntó Jude con ilusión, yendo a su valor predeterminado para cualquier situación, y aunque no pudo ver la cara de Connor, estaba seguro que él estaba rodando los ojos por eso.

“No es el momento, Jude” Connor se rió entre dientes. “ Hay algo más que quiero hacer y no podemos hacerlo si  nos disfrazamos de Star Wars.”

“¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer

“Esperemos hasta llegar a tu casa así podremos hablar de eso.” Respondió.

* * *

“Vale, Vale.” Connor masculló para sí mismo, desplomándose en la cama de Jude. “¡Quiero hacer un disfraz de parejas!”  él anunció en voz alta después de un momento.

“¿Qué diablos significa eso?” Preguntó Jude, observando con curiosidad a Connor con una ceja alzada.

“Ya sabes, no como un juego de disfraces, pero algo dónde los dos trajes vayan juntos. Como… ¡Como Luke y Leia! O uh—¡Mario y Luigi! Ya sabes, algo como eso.” Explicó entusiasmado saltando en el colchón mientras hablaba.”

“Bueno ¿cuál estabas pensando que debemos hacer entonces?” Inquirió Jude, sentándose al lado de Connor. 

“Espera ¿quieres hacerlo?”

“Claro, sí” Respondió Jude con una sonrisa en su cara. “Suena divertido. No podemos hacer nada ridículo o difícil de hacer. Quiero decir, ya que tenemos menos de una semana para conseguir los disfraces.” 

“Gracias, cariño” Contestó Connor entusiasmado, posando su barbilla en el hombro de Jude. “No sé que debemos  hacer sin embargo. No había llegado tan lejos porque no creía que tú dijeras que sí” añadió, murmurando.

“Idiota” Jude se rió bromeando  dando un golpecito en la nariz de Connor mientras cogía su teléfono. “Aquí, ¿por qué no miramos algunas ideas entonces?”

“Uh, claro, suena bien.”

“Wow” murmuró el chico desplazándose por los resultados de Google Imágenes de “disfraces de parejas gays. “Muchos de estos son completamente indignantes”.

“O sexuales.” Añadió Connor. “Bueno, ¿qué hay de este?” preguntó apuntando a una pareja muy adorable disfrazada de Ash y Pikachu.

“A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta Pokémon” Jude replicó mientras seguía desplazándose.

“¡Ya, pero son muy adorables!”  Razonó Connor, tratando de alcanzar y mover la página hacía atrás.

 “Lo sé, pero quiero hacer algo para—ya sabes—nosotros.”Contrarrestó Jude.

“Nosotros—Nosotros” Murmuró distraídamente. “Oh, ¡ya sé!” Connor se animó y levantó la cara del hombro de Jude, y este se volvió para mirarlo. “¡Deberíamos ambos ser unicornios!”

“Qué—¿De dónde has sacado una idea como esa?” Jude preguntaba, mirando fijamente a Connor como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

“¡Porque tú eres Judicorn por supuesto!” Exclamó Connor con aire de suficiencia, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo por haber dado con la idea.

“Juro por Dios que voy a matar a Mariana” Susurró Jude. “Se suponía que tú nunca debías descubrir ese nombre.”

“¿Por qué no? Honestamente, me encanta.” Dijo Connor, rodeando con sus manos a Jude. “Es único, como tú. Y es definitivamente muy nosotros.”

“¿Podrías no ser tan adorable ahora mismo?” Resopló. “Estoy tratando de chulearle a Mariana.”

“Lo siento, cariño, pero nunca voy a dejar de ser adorable.” Connor soltó una risita, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Jude.

“Vale, bien” Exhaló Jude, relajándose en el abrazo de Connor. “¿Realmente piensas que valdrá la pena explicar por qué vamos disfrazados de unicornios en cada casa?”

“Sólo tenemos que explicar si preguntan, y si preguntan, probablemente lo encontrarán adorable.” Connor se encogió de hombros, tirando de Jude hacia atrás para que estuvieran tirados al lado en la cama.

“Realmente te encanta Halloween ¿no?”

“Yeah” Respondió Connor.

“¿Alguna razón?” 

“Yo—Bueno, es un poco estúpido, pero mis mejores recuerdos de la infancia son yendo de truco o trato con mis padres”  Aclaró Connor suavemente. “Ya sabes, antes del divorcio.”

“Yeah, eso tiene sentido. Hey, ¿no deberíamos estar planeando nuestros disfraces, ahora que sabemos que somos?” Cuestionó Jude.

“Tal vez” Dijo Connor. “Pero me gustaría hacer esto ahora mismo” continuó, presionando sus labios con los de Jude.

“Mmmm” suspiró Jude contentamente.”Sí, vale”.

* * *

* * *

“Connorrrrrrrrrrr”, se quejó Jude, examinando su disfraz mientras permanecía delante del espejo del baño. “¡Parezco ridículo!”

“No, cariño, pareces adorable” Arrulló Connor dando saltitos en la habitación, mirando a Jude de arriba abajo.

“Vale, olvidalo, tú pareces más ridículo” Jude rió disimuladamente. Estaba vestido de los pies a la cabeza de azul (azul, por supuesto, siendo su color) con un cuerno de plástico pegado encima de su cabeza como un sombrero de fiesta. Era un traje bastante perezoso, pero a Jude no le importó realmente poner mucho esfuerzo en él. Él lo estaba haciendo realmente por el amor de Connor, de todos modos.

Connor por el otro lado, le había puesto mucho esfuerzo (o por lo menos dinero) al suyo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un enterizo unicornio, con una capucha y bocina.

“Yeah, pero te encanta” Connor sonrió con suficiencia, tomando la mano de Jude y besándolo.

“Me encanta que seas un idiota pero uh—No sé si me encanta esto.” Replicó él, continuando con una risa tonta incontrolable.

“Tal vez va a crecer en ti,”Connor se encogió de hombros, llevando suavemente a Jude a la puerta.

“Bueno, mira a esos dos.” Stef se rió entre dientes cuando llegaron de la mano por las escaleras. “Connor nunca hace nada a medias ¿Verdad?”

“No, realmente” Contestó Jude, sonriendo mientras sacudía su cabeza suavemente. En ese momento Lena dio la vuelta a la esquina, tomando fotos usando su teléfono. “¡Mamá!” Jude se quejó, alcanzando a taparse su cara con las manos.

“Vamos Jude”  Imploró Lena. “¡Es el primer Halloween de nuestros bebés juntos! Sólo queríamos tener algunas fotos para recordarlo.”

Connor se sonrojó en la implicación de que él era también uno  de los “bebés” de Lena y Stef.

“¡Mamá, parezco tonto! No quiero recordar esto.”

“¡Oh dios mío, lo hiciste!” Chilló Mariana en lo alto de las escaleras. Jude se encogió mientras ella venía corriendo hacia ellos. “¡Pensaba que estabais solo bromeando!”

“Bueno, no lo estábamos.” Contestó Jude calmado.

“Si crees que Judicorn va a desaparecer, después de esto, definitivamente no lo hará” Rió Mariana, pasando a su lado mientras se iba a la sala de estar.

“Ahora, vosotros dos pasadlo bien” Les ordenó Lena cuando ella se fue, dándole a ambos un abrazo.

“Y tened cuidado, cariños. Si hay algún problema, llamadnos.” Añadió Stef.

“Lo haremos, mamá” Susurró Jude, tomando la mano de Connor pasa sacarlo de la puerta principal.

“¡y estad de vuelta antes de las 8:00!” Lena gritó mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

“Entoncesssss, ¿ahora qué?” Preguntó Jude balanceándose sobre sus pies.

“¡Entonces vamos puerta por puerta para conseguir caramelos!” Gritó Connor, despegando hacia debajo de las escaleras hacia la puerta del vecino próximo. Jude rió alegremente, sacudiendo su cabeza y siguiendo después a su novio.

* * *

“Entonces ¿qué sois exactamente?” Preguntó Taylor. Jude y Connor habían corrido hacia ella mientras estaban de truco o trato y habían decido ir juntos. Taylor llevaba solo unas orejas de ratón como su traje (“Soy un ratón, duh” había reído nerviosamente cuando ellos le preguntaron,  sintiéndose excesivamente orgullosa por su referencia a Pequeñas Mentirosas).

En este instante estaban andando hacia el siguiente vecindario.

“¡Unicornios, duh!” Replicó Connor como si su pregunta fuera la más estúpida que había oído jamás (cual, para ser justo, era muy obvio que eran sus disfraces).

“No, no, pillo eso” Taylor rodó sus ojos. “Quiero saber por qué.”

Jude miró a Connor con una expresión afligida, esperando que Connor no dijera nada; Taylor no le dejaría vivir en paz si adivinaba eso. Pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios de Connor le dijo a Jude que Connor no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de decírselo.

“Judicorn” Sentenció Connor simple.

“Judicorn” Repitió Taylor, entornando los ojos en Jude con malicia.

“Te odio” Suspiró Jude, posicionándose al otro lado de Connor, lejos de Taylor.

“Bueno, adivina quién nunca volverá a llamarte por tu nombre real de nuevo, Judicorn.” Se burló Taylor, sonriéndole a Jude con picardía.

“Dios, realmente te odio.”

“Oh vamos Judicorn, no seas así.” Rogó Taylor alegremente.

“Voy a devolverte esto de alguna manera” Masculló Jude  cuando se acercaron a la siguiente casa, agradecido por la interrupción que le iba a proporcionar.

“¡Truco o trato!” aclamaron ellos mientras la puerta de la casa de abría.

“Oh no, miraros a todos vosotros” la anciana quien abrió la puerta dejo caer un caramelo en sus mochilas (tenían dos: una de Taylor y otra para Jude y Connor). “¿Puedo preguntar, caballeros, cual es el significado de sus trajes?”

“Cough Judicorn Cough” Dijo Taylor, ganándose una mirada de Jude.

“Es una broma privada,” explicó Jude sin fuerzas. “M-mi apodo en casa is J-Judicorn.”

“Bueno ¿no es adorable? Esta jovencita de aquí tiene que tener mucha suerte al tenerte como su novio,” comentó. Jude apretó su cara con confusión; él y Connor eran los que llevaban trajes a juego. ¿Cómo pudo esa mujer tomar la suposición de que él y Taylor estaban juntos?

“Ha, lo deseo.” Taylor resopló.”Pero yo no soy novia de ninguno. En cambio estoyvatrapada jugando a la tercera rueda.”

“Lo veo” Dijo ella rotundamente, su cara se retorcía intentando ocultar su ceño fruncido. “Buenas noches” finalizó, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

“Bueno, esto fue uh—raro” Remarcó Jude mientras Taylor y Connor estallaban en una energética carcajada.

“Sí ¿Puedes imaginarte a nosotros saliendo?” chilló Taylor, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas descansando su cuerpo mientras Connor pasaba su brazo alrededor de Jude, sirviéndole de apoyo.

“Sí, vosotros dos sois muy parecidos.” Intervino Connor. “Probablemente acabaríais amantándoos el uno al otro.”

“Y uh, no te ofendas Taylor, pero no gracias.” Jude frunció el ceño.

“Ningun problema. Puedo entender que lo estés escogiendo a él en vez de a mí cuando él es un maldito dios Griego.”

“Yeah, no estoy seguro de cómo me las arreglé con eso.” Replico Jude honestamente.

“No es que tuvieras que hacer mucho. Él tenía los ojos en ti desde el día uno.” Taylor se encogió de hombros.

“¿De verdad?”

“Sí, supongo” Connor se sonrojó, evitando sus ojos con la mirada fija en la acera.

“Él estaba muyyyy enamorado” Añadió Taylor.

“Eso es realmente adorable” Jude respondió dulcemente, inclinándose y presionando suavemente un beso en los labios de Connor.

“Ugh ¿podéis los dos ser asquerosamente adorables en otro sitio?” Gruño Taylor, echando a andar hacia la siguiente casa sin ellos. Jude y Connor rieron cuando rompieron el beso, corriendo para alcanzarla.

* * *

“Mmvale, así que vamos a dividir esto” Declaró Connor después, cuando volvieron a casa, vertiendo su funda de almohada con caramelos en la encimera de la cocina.

“Esto es mío” Jude sonrió cogiendo  alrededor de ¾ de la pila y arrastrándolo a su lado de la encimera, “y el resto es tuyo”.

“Hey, ¡eso no es justo!” Protestó Connor, tratando de mover algo la pila de Jude hacia el.

“Hey, solo tenemos estos caramelos porque soy adorable” Jude se burló divertido, haciéndole a Connor sus propios ojos de cachorrito. “Debería tener más que la mitad”.

“Nuh-Uh, no es así como funciona” Se quejó el otro chico, gimoteando como un niño de cinco años.

“Entonces ¿estás diciendo que no soy adorable?” Preguntó Jude,  luchando por mantener sus labios hacia abajo mientras en tono de broma atormentando a su novio.

“Oh cariño, eres el más adorable.” Connor respondió con rapidez, ahuecando la mejilla de Jude cuando le dio un beso.  Mientras se conectaron sus labios, Connor se acercó y agarró un puñado de caramelos. Jude se apartó cuando las envolturas crujieron contra la mesa, empujando levemente a Connor.

“¡Eso tampoco es justo!”

“Todo es justo en el amor y en la guerra, querido” Connor rió. Jude cogió una barra de  _Snickers tamaño_   _diversión*_ y la tiró hacia él en represalia.

“¡Esto es mío ahora!” Dijo Connor, tomando una pieza y poniéndola en su pila. “¿Quieres  lanzarme algo más?”

“No” Resopló Jude, cruzando sus brazos ya que su revancha había fracasado.

Ellos estuvieron en broma durante unos minutos antes de finalmente dividir la pila de caramelos en dos y transportar todo a la habitación de Jude antes de correr escaleras abajo para tirarse en el sofá para ver películas (Connor se quedaba la noche ya que era un Sábado).

“Así, ¿Qué quieres ver?” Preguntó Jude, tumbado en los cojines y ocupando todo el sofá.  Connor le sacó la lengua antes de apretujarse entre Jude y el respaldo del sofá, acurrucándose en su costado y poniendo la manta encima de ellos mientras Jude cogía el mando y puso en marcha Netflix.

“Bueno, es Halloween! Vamos a ver una película de miedo.” Preguntó Connor entusiasmado.

“No—No estoy muy seguro de eso.” Replicó Jude instantáneamente mirando a Connor sin comprender.

“Si te asustas, prometo que voy a estar aquí” Susurró Connor como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.”

“Está bien, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a hablar con esa voz de nuevo.” Jude rodó sus ojos mientras deslizaba los títulos.

* * *

A estas alturas, Jude no recuerda qué película habían escogido; todo lo que sabía era que la trama era tan predecible que era graciosa. Jude no pudo evitar reír ante la estupidez de los personajes principales “, ya que estaban en este lío por su propia culpa. Así que a Jude la película no le molestó lo más mínimo.

Connor, por el otro lado, estaba prácticamente flipando. Jude pudo sentirlo temblar a su lado, y de vez en cuando, Connor  había cavado su cabeza en el cuello de Jude.

“Connor, ¿quieres ver algo más?” Le preguntó Jude suavemente, acariciando el pelo de Connor en un intento de carlmarlo.

“¿Q-Qué? N-No, estoy b-bien” Tartamudeó, incluso mientras abrazaba a Jude pegándolo a su cuerpo.

“¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro? Porque podemos siempre—“

“De verdad Jude, estoy bien” Contestó Connor después de haber respirado hondo, manteniendo sus ojos centrados en la escena.

“Okay” Concedió Jude, volviendo su ojos a la pantalla.

Unos minutos más tarde, durante una escena particularmente intensa, el villano principal de la película apareció, todo su rostro ocupó toda la pantalla de pronto. Connor dejó escapar un corto grito que fue sofocada rápidamente por la camisa de Jude.

“¡Apágala, apágala!” Suplicó mientras cavó su cabeza en el torso de Jude. Jude lo hizo rápidamente antes de volver su atención a su novio, frotando pequeños círculos en la espalda de Connor con dulzura mientras todo el cuerpo de Connor revoloteó.

“Estás bien Connor,” susurró Jude, rozando sus labios contra la sien de Connor. “Es sólo una película, ¿de acuerdo?”

Repitió una y otra vez Jude mientras los músculos de Connor comenzaron a relajarse.

“Fue una idea estúpida” Connor susurró. “Odio las películas de miedo. Me aterrorizan. Ahora vas a pensar que soy una especie de debilucho.”

“Tal vez lo eres” Jude se encogió de hombros. “Pero no me importa, porque tú eres mi debilucho. Además, me ha gustado hacer esto. Es genial tenerte acurrucado en mí.”

“Gracias” Connor bostezó, sus ojos parpadearon cerrándose mientras el colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jude. “Y a mí también me ha gustado hacer esto.”

“Sí,  pero creo que deberíamos ver algo más” Jude rió entre dientes.

“¿Connor?” Preguntó Jude cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Miró hacia abajo encontrando que Connor se había quedado dormido.

“Buenas noches, cariño” Dijo suavemente, depositando un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Connor, poniendo  _A New Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> (Snickers fun size bar* Aún no están disponibles en España (creo) pero se trata de una bolsita con pequeños Snickers dentro. ¿Cuándo llega a España :(?)


End file.
